High School Hearts
by LoliMochi
Summary: Oblivion High is not the school for normal people. Follow the stories of their hot guys and girls in the most ridiculous situations or cute romance moments.  Various Pairings, contains 2 OCs
1. Prologue  New School

_Hey guys!  
>This is my second story to be uploaded on this website. So I hope you enjoy.<br>This is meant to be a high school setting with lots of humour, randomness and little bits of romance between the characters. There are only two (human) OCs: Alex Sanada (strongly based on my brother), Memoria (Ria) Somnium and Buu-chan (whom is a Great Dane)._

_Warning: This chapter will have **swearing **and a bit of **violence. **It is strongly advised that audience 13 years old or older can read this._

_Thank you and enjoy!  
><em>

_I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. All rights go to the respective owners: Square Enix and Disney. I own Alex Sanada, Memoria (Ria) Somnium and the plot only._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>- _New School_

You entered the school feeling extremely proud. Why wouldn't you? Oblivion High is a famous school for hot girls and guys with the best education in the world. Well, at least _you_ thought so. You had just transferred here after a few weeks of the school year started, despite what your mom said about staying at your public school.

You look towards the left of the school gate to see the red brick wall with large gray letters.

**Oblivion High**

As if you weren't excited enough, you felt your heart swell with pride before sprinting towards the main building. Your eyes wandered towards a girl with honey-brown hair. It was gently curled and swayed with the breeze like her white school skirt. She carefully knelt down near a patch of opal-colored flowers. As she caressed the flower petals, a flower began to grow, rising until it too, reached her hand as if wanting attention.

Wait, that's not possible. You blink a couple of times before focusing again. The girl was looking at you with her gentle emerald eyes before smiling and friendly waving at you. Yes, it must of been your imagination. You thought as you wave back at her and made your way through the double doors.

You were at the entry, between columns of shoe lockers. You take off your leather school shoes to put on your new white school slippers. It was tradition to wear slippers inside the school to make sure the floors won't get dirty from your normal outdoor shoes. As you slipped past several other students, you noticed a spiky black-haired boy doing squats to the left of the hallway. He was doing it so fast that his legs were just a blur while his upper body bounced up and down. He seemed to notice your stare and grinned back at you, "Good morning!"

"G-Good morning..." You stuttered back, wondering how the hell he could manage to do squats _that_ fast. It was almost unnatural.

Scratch that, it _was_ unnatural. But you don't say anything in fear of becoming a new _hated_ transfer student.

Like a good student, you were at class early waiting with others for your teacher. You were hoping for a good respectful teacher with a bit of humour, because honestly, you can't concentrate if there no one cracked a joke once in a while.

On cue of the shrilling bell, the teacher entered the class, followed by what looked like a student. "Sanada-san, please go sit down." The teacher said.

"I'll be teaching the class." The student had short black hair, adorning rimless glasses and peering at the teacher calmly with forest green eyes.

"Pardon?" The teacher asked, starting to look slightly dazed.  
>The student smiled slightly, "Class 3B is missing their teacher, so you're going to help them out today, so I'll be teaching the class today." His voice was slightly... hypnotic...<p>

"Oh really, Sanada-san? Thank you for telling me." And then the teacher promptly left.

"Uh, Sanada-san? Isn't class 3B out on a trip?" The person next to me asked.

He beamed, "Exactly. Now, this will be our second lesson for fortune telling. You there, let me read your fortune." You couldn't object because in three strides, he was already infront of you peering deeply into your eyes.

His smile slightly faltered, "Oh... Today seems like a really bad day for you..." He mumbled, "Be careful, today will be very traumitising for you."

As you walk to your new class, you overhear a bunch of students gossiping. "Hey, Terra, I heard class 5A was haunted."

"Yeah, people were saying something about a girl dying there."

"Don't scare Ven! Naminé-chan, don't listen to them."

"I'm telling the truth, Aqua. Ven is a man and Naminé-chan can handle this."

You shivered at the mention of ghosts. You've never told anyone, but you have a huge fear of ghosts. Gotta stay out of that room then, you thought as you continue your way down the hall. But not without passing by a classroom blasting loud music. You turn your head slightly to see a blonde spiky haired boy playing DDR in the middle of the room with others cheering for him. Wasn't this meant to be a school? What the hell was a DDR platform in the middle of a _classroom_? "Whoa! Look at Cloud-kun go!" A girl swooned.

"Keep going, Sora! You too, Riku!" You overheard a red-headed girl shouting. She had a timer in her hand while watching two boys run on a treadmill each on full speed. Their legs were nothing but a blur! But what really caught your attention was the most ridiculous face they were making. Their faces were red and cheeks puffing out explosions of air.

"Tell us when twenty minutes has passed!" The brown haired boy panted.

Your eyes saw that the stop watch wasn't even on and smirked, poor them.

As your day went on, you began to wonder if this really was a school. You had seen a girl with incredible strength; exploding five sand bags each time she punched them _once_! "Lockhart-san, this is the fifth time, God damn it! Take it easy!" The coach hollered.

"But I am! I'm not even trying!"

During lunch, you had seen two boys playing blitz ball, a famous water sport. However, they were all bloody and playing with a _spiked_ ball. "What the hell?" You almost fainted from the sight of blood.

"Yo Tidus, pass the ball already man!"

"Shut up Wakka, can't ya see I'm tired?"

Couldn't they see that they were covered in _blood_? You rushed inside in fear of vomitting, but you lost your way and approached two students. One was a rather short girl with long pink/purple flowing hair, while the other was a tall boy with silver hair. They were holding hands and you find it strange to see the girl holding a white teddy bear. "Uh, can you guys tell me where the bathroom is?" You asked, attempting to hold down the bile in your throat by thinking about how cute they looked together.

The girl pointed left, "No, Ria. That's where the human eating cow plants are."

Wait, what?

"Not that way either, Ria. To the right is the lion den."

Huh? The what now?

"No, behind us was where the flesh eating gerbils live, remember?"

What the fuck? You thought as you sprint away from the insane (yet cute) couple. This must be a dream. There was no other explanation.

"Don't move." A smooth baritone voice sounded to your right. Despite the order, you turned your head to see a fucking gun pointing right at you!

You let out a strangled scream before he pulled the trigger... You waited for a moment, feeling no pain whatsoever. Gingerly, you look behind you to see a target and sighed, Oh, so he meant to shoot that.

"Damn... I missed..." He grumbled and you felt your vomit pushing back up.

A girl suddenly shrieked, "Vinnie-kun, look out!" The red-eyed man dodged perfectly... But you didn't.

You felt something pierce the flesh of your shoulder. "Oops! Vinnie-kun get out a cure materia!"

"Yuffie, your aim could of been better."

"Shut up! Hey, you still awake?" Her voice faded as you succumbed to the darkness.

With a jolt you woke up in a white bed. "Thank Heavens!" You laughed, grateful it was all a dream. You must of ended in the infirmary from the lack of sleep last night. You knew this because you had no wound in your shoulder, like in the dream. You pulled the white curtain away to tell the nurse that you're alright now-

Only to see a fucking great dane. "What the fuck?" You stumbled, looking straight at the large dog on it's hind legs. It was wearing a nurse outfit with the matching hat and the dog was standing on it's hind legs, slobbering. There was something else... Wait, were those fake, lopsided _boobs_? Did you ever mention about your phobia abut dogs?

Not minding how high pitched and girly your scream sounded, you scrambled out of the room and into your form class to meet your teacher. "Sir! The dog- It's-" Before you could say anything else, you saw a old man fall into a bubbling green _cauldron_. Suddenly, a skeleton hand popped out of the green concotion, "HEEeeelp..." It groaned.

Letting out, yet another, piercing scream you sprinted down the hall. Your eyes shifting everywhere to peer into any _normal_ and _safe_ classrooms. Yet you passed a brown haired boy glaring at you while polishing his-

_FUCKING SWORD?_

"Hehehehehe..." A red-haired boy laughed evil as he sent a spark of fire out the window, burning a large pine tree in the process.

The boy next to him glared at you too, "What the fuck you looking at? Scram before I put your eyes somewhere else." He threatened darkly.

He didn't need to tell you twice as you continued to dart down the hall. There was a roar from on the classrooms, "Demyx! Calm down!" Someone shouted as a chair went flying out the window.  
>There was a room that seemed safe... Until you saw the girl with millions of wires plugged into her. Your mind was spinning as you desperately assessed yourself whether or not you were insane and this was all a wrong, wrong dream.<p>

You couldn't take it anymore, you decided (without much hesitation) that you should just run from the whole fucking school. Without further ado, you exit out the double doors, only to hear a loud explosion from the school. "Genesis, that was too much!" A male voice exclaimed.

"The school will fix it eventually, Angeal!" Another voice was heard.

But no, you don't fucking care. You just wanted to leave. An insane assylum was far better than this hell hole. The ravenette boy was still doing squats, although he somehow appeared near the flower patch, "Hey, where you going?" He shouted towards you. Screw him, you needed to get _out_.

But you stopped in your tracks when you saw a beautiful girl with short brown hair. She was affectionately petting something.

Something fucking _ugly_. It was some sort of zombie covered in white bandages. You couldn't take it anymore. No matter how many fucking hot chicks or hot guys there were in here, you aren't going to risk your shitty life here.

Your vision blacked out as you fainted. With only one thought in mind.

_Mom was fucking right..._

* * *

><p><em>There won't be as much swearing as this chapter. The only reason for this was because the person was freaking out and when you freak out you usually swear.<br>Anyways, writing in second person is hard, but it was fun so I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
>If you are a bit confused with who is who and what they're doing, here is a list (in order).<br>1. Aerith making flowers (magically) grow.  
>2. Zack doing squats at a amazing (inhuman) speed.<br>3. Alex using his hypnotic powers to become a teacher and read fortunes, claiming the reader will die soon.  
>4. Terra talking to Ventus, Aqua and Naminé about ghosts.<br>5. Ventus/Roxas talking to Terra, Aqua and Naminé about ghosts.  
>6. Aqua scolding Terra and Ventus when talking about ghosts.<br>7. Naminé drawing while listening to Aqua, Ventus and Terra.  
>8. Cloud playing DDR in the classroom.<br>9. Riku holding a small competition between him and Sora by running on a treadmill at maximum speed.  
>10. Sora holding a small competition between him and Riku by running on a treadmill at maximum speed.<br>11. Kairi timing Riku and Sora, but tricks them into thinking the stopwatch actually works.  
>12. Tifa practicing martial arts by punching sand bags.<br>13. Tidus playing blitz ball with Wakka, covering in blood (although it's just tomato sauce that Zack put in to prank them)  
>14. Wakka playing blitz ball with Tidus.<br>15. Memoria keeps pointing at dangerous directions (E.g Lion den, flesh eating gerbils)  
>16. Sephiroth correcting her by stating which way she is pointing and where is what.<br>17. Axel is setting things on fire  
>18. Vantias threatens the reader to go away or he'll do something really nasty.<br>19. Vincent firing cerberus at the reader.  
>20. Yuffie throwing shurikens at the reader, injuring himher.  
>21. Buu-chan dressing up as a nurse and scaring the reader in the infirmary.<br>22. Merlin falls inside a cauldron and uses a skeleton hand to help himself get up (though the reader doesn't know that and thinks he's dying)  
>23. Demyx throwing a tantrum inside a classroom.<br>24. Leon/Squall sharpening his gunblade while glaring at the reader.  
>25. Shelke gathering information from computers with loads of wires stuck inside his body.<br>26. Angeal dueling Genesis.  
>27. Genesis dueling Angeal.<br>28. Yuna petting Anima._


	2. Chapter One Snatchers!

_So, here is my first chapter of this random story. Enjoy!  
><em>

_I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. All rights go to the respective owners: Square Enix and Disney. I own Alex Sanada, Memoria (Ria) Somnium and the plot only._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong> - _Snatchers!_

"I heard Demyx-san got pissed off when someone messed with his hair. Axel was burning things again and Vantias kept threatening every student walking by." The long haired brunette known as Tifa said.

"Hm." The spiky haired blond grunted to acknowledge her unneeded information.

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith and Leon were sitting at a wooden table in the cafeteria. Zack and Aerith were sharing salad together since Zack had forgotten his lunch money. Cloud was eating a small plate of curry, Tifa was just drinking milk tea while Leon just sat there in his usual quiet way. "I've got better news than that." Zack grinned once he finished swallowing the leafy mouth full.

"Yeah?"

He stretched his arms a couple of times before answering excitedly, "I managed to do one thousand squats by the end of school yesterday."

They all groaned, "That's nothing special from _you_ Zack."

He did his famous pout, not appreciating their lack of reaction. "I think that's wonderful, Zack-kun. You're doing well." The honey-brown girl said kindly. "I saw you doing squats near my flower patch too."

"Yeah. Your flowers are getting more and more beautiful!" His spirits rose just from hearing hersay something so simple about his usual routine. Still, it made him happy for some strange reason.

She giggled, "Thank you, Zack-kun."

"Can you guys stop flirting? It's too sweet for me." Someone called out. They inclined their head to see Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and Memoria_._

"Hey guys! Whoa, what happened to Ria-chan? She okay?" He asked.

Angeal smiled, shrugging, "The usual. She fell asleep while waiting for us." Poking her smooth rosy cheek as she nestled in Sephiroth's arms. She was so small compared to them that it made Tifa and Aerith giggle.

Leon gave them a questioning glance, "Nothing for you boys to hear." Tifa chided playfully.

Before anyone could say anything, Memoria began to stir slightly before opening a ocean blue eye, since the other was covered with her left fringe. She made a mewing sound before yawning and staring sleepily at her friends. "Morning sleepy head." Aerith smiled in which the girl gave her a nod and smile before getting placed down on the bench.

On her back was her white teddy bear, Nix. She had bought straps to let it become a small bag. She opened it up to take out a pad of paper and pen to write down her reply. "Good morning everyone. I'm sorry I fell asleep." Her handwriting was beautiful and slightly fancy with curled letters, as usual.

"It's okay. You look really cute when you sleep. Just like a doll." Tifa complimented.

Usually, Memoria would blush and modestly shake her head, but right now, she had just woken up and was a little dazed. So she just nodded and rubbed her eyes with back of her hands, almost looking like a cat grooming herself.

"Oh? Kitten is awake?" Alex joked as he sat down with Yuffie.

Soon, the rest of the gang joined the cafeteria. Aqua, Terra, Naminé, Roxas- although he was also known as Ventus, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Yuna, Tidus, Vincent and Shelke resulting in three tables being filled.

"Kitten? That's a cute nickname!" The young ninja girl, Yuffie, said as she slid a small bowl of ice cream to the pink-haired girl. She knew ice cream would always wake her up. Infact, anything sweet would do the trick.

She gave her a nod of thanks before picking up her silver spoon and scooping a bit of the creamy goodness. She was steadily bringing it to her pinky lips, until she felt something warm near her and take her spoonful of ice cream away! She looked at the intruder and saw that it was the silvery-haired Riku!

"I never knew you liked vanilla." He commented, smirking teasingly at her.

She puffed her cheeks into a pout, making her seem so much more childish as a sixteen year old, yet very adorable. _Not fair!_ Her face expressed. He heard a chuckle come from her older friends and stared in horror as Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth stole a spoonful each from her too! Scribbling furiously on her pad of paper, she showed them her thoughts. "Gen-Gen-sempai, Sephy-sempai and Geal-sempai are traitors!" It read.

They all laughed and suddenly, everyone began stealing a spoonful from her small bowl. Even Vincent and Leon stole a spoonful... and they hated sweets! Aerith was the only one whom didn't steal anything from her, but she didn't feel really great about it. She looked at the last spoonful in her bowl and back at her kind-hearted friend. Making up her mind, she pushed the bowl to Aerith, in which the brunette smiled, "Are you sure, Ria-chan?"

She nodded and watched as Aerith hesitantly ate it. Memoria began twidling her index fingers around eachother with pursed lips. She continued to do that until she felt something cold placed against her cheek. Her blue eye looked up to see Riku holding a bowl of strawberry ice cream to her. "Thanks for sharing."

Feeling proud of herself for making that decision, she scooped up her ice cream and ate it with a smile, swaying slightly. Everyone knew she did that when she was extremely happy, heck, Tidus could _see_ sparkles and flowers emitting from her. People began to talk about how their day was going so far. Apparently, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were dueling with Auron, a swords teacher at their school. Alex had an appointment for a fellow student as a therapist, Yuffie and Vincent had ranged weaponary class and many more subjects were recalled.

It didn't take much to notice how close everyone was. However, even in this large group of friends, there were even closer relationships within. Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Naminé and Alex were the best of friends. Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Memoria were always seen together. Infact, Memoria was not allowed anywhere without one of them around. Riku, Sora and Kairi were had been childhood friends since they were four. Cloud, Tifa, Zack and Aerith stuck together too. Vincent, Shelke, Leon and Yuffie were the quieter ones, excluding Yuffie. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Axel, Vantias and Demyx made a weird bunch of best friends, yet they somehow managed to get it to work.

Of course they didn't just stick in their own little group. Riku and Memoria got along fairly well together too. Yuffie and Alex usually banter together while Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis always try to make Zack and Axel stop their childish pranks. Cloud, Vincent and Leon respect eachother greatly and all three seem to have this quiet yet agreeable atmosphere about them.

"U-Umm... Sanada-sempai." A nervous junior tapped Alex's shoulder.

He turned his gaze on her and smiled, "Yes?"

"I-uh... Can you tell me my fortune, please?"

"Sure." He got out his tarot cards and proceeded to tell her the instructions. Several seconds later, he had come up with the conclusion that she would have a good day.

'T-Thank you Sempai." She bowed slightly before handing him something and running off with a bright red face.

He had opened his cupped hands to see a wrapped piece of chocolate with a small tag saying _thank you_. No doubt the girl had planned this, but he didn't mind. "Someone has a secret admirer!" Zack sang.

"Yes, Zack. He has a _fan club_. Just like you, me, Sephiroth, Genesis, Riku, Vincent, Leon, Cloud, Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Terra and Tidus." Angeal stated.

"Can I join?" Ria wrote with an innocent expression.

"I never knew you guys had fan clubs." Aerith added.

Wakka growled, "Hey, why don't I have one?"

"Because nobody likes a block head." Tidus joked.

"_Exactly_." Zack said as he snatched Alex's chocolate and ate it without any hesitation.

There was a loud hissing before they heard a cutting noise. "Ow! Why do you always use your cards, Alex!" Zack whined in pain.

* * *

><p><em>If you don't understand what happened at the end, Alex threw his card and it his Zack's forehead like in certain animes xD.<em>

_Thank you for reading and go ahead and review if you want too.  
><em>


	3. Bonus Chapter 1

_This chapter was actually meant to be a thing from Memoria's past. I only wrote it to make me remember how Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis first met. I don't think I've hinted it enough, but Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Riku all like Memoria. I only did this because my older brother thought it would be cute to make her very oblivious for such things and they're competing for her attention type of thing. I admit, it is kind of cute.  
>Anyways, enjoy!<em>

_I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. All rights go to the respective owners: Square Enix and Disney. I own Alex Sanada, Memoria (Ria) Somnium and the plot only._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter 1<strong> - _Memories: Meeting the Trio_

Memoria was always alone. Ever since her mother told her to stop whining she had resulted in a wandering, lost little girl. Even in her own mansion, she had no one but a maid. And even that maid wasn't always there. She can't tell which room is which. They say a bedroom is a sanctuary from fussy things like parents, siblings or when you just wanted to be alone. Memoria didn't have any parents nor siblings at home and she didn't want to be alone... Thus, every room was just the same empty room to her.

One day, she had ventured out of her mansion alone and wandered onto the street. She was determined to remember where everything was and how to get back home. The street smelled of fresh summer flowers and a cool breeze floated past her. She was in a spaghetti-strapped blue ruffled dress that reached her knees. She had white sandals with a bow and her hair swayed with her movement and the breeze. She had a bow with bells tied comfortably around her slim neck. Her arms enveloping a snow white teddy bear, Nix, and one hand held a pad of paper and pen.

Unfortunely, her mind didn't seem to agree with her determination. She had wandered countless numbers of streets with no one around. Her pulse slightly quickened with the thought of not being able to get home. Luckily, it was still nice, bright and sunny, which meant nothing bad was going to happen to her while she was out.

Ah, but one person was in her view. It was a child, probably older than her judging by the height. He had locks of silver hair and the most piercing green eyes she'd ever seen. He was walking down the same road as her, so she might as well follow him. _Tap tap tap..._ Suddenly he stopped and so, she stopped too. After a few seconds, he began walking again. _Tap tap tap... Tap tap tap..._ He sharply turned around and she stiffened, stopping as he watched her carefully.

Silence... Then, _Tap tap tap tap tap..._ "Why are you following me?" The boy asked, turning to face her completely. She didn't answer, only stared with a wide azure eye, since the other was covered by her pink fringe. He scoffed before continuing to walk. She followed and this time, he did not stop her.

They arrived at a park with a pond. The grass was lush and flowers were everywhere. She liked this place... Why wasn't she allowed to go to places like this?

"Hey, Sephiroth!" Two other boys came into her view.

One had fiery red hair with matching eyes. He was the shortest of all of them, excluding her. The other had black hair and midnight blue eyes. The silver-haired boy, Sephiroth she presumed was his name, greeted them too. "What took you so long?" The ravenette asked.

He nodded towards her, in which she stiffened again. They all peered at her, "Who's she?"

"I don't know."

She instinctly held onto her teddy bear tighter as they approached her slowly. "What's your name?"

Shaking, she wrote on her paper in childish, yet delicate writing. "Memoria."

The ravenette read it and smiled, "Can I call you Ria-chan? Your full name is quite long."

She couldn't really refuse, so she nodded. "My name is Angeal. This is Genesis and this is Sephiroth. Do you want to play with us?" Angeal asked.

She could of sworn she heard Genesis huff in annoyance at the idea, but Angeal shushed him and waited for her to answer. She nodded gingerly before following them. Angeal had brought a ball and a couple of sticks over. Apparently, they could play knights with the sticks as swords. But since he only brought three, he told Genesis and Sephiroth that whoever saves the 'princess' wins the game. She watched in fasination as the sticks clashed together. Genesis started making noises and faces everytime they clashed earning a pleasant giggle from Memoria. They all smiled at her when they finished and began playing with the ball. She was hopeless with catching the ball with one hand because the other had her pen, paper and teddy bear. But they were paitent, encouraging her. Although Genesis encouraged her by saying mean things like "If you can't even catch a ball then you're a loser." But in the end, when she managed to catch the ball, he was the first one to congratulate her.

When Sephiroth ended up throwing the ball too high, she had to go get it. She sprinted towards the ball happily.

Until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a couple of boys Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis's age. They were shorter than them, but still, they were taller than her. They didn't give her the nice, friendly atmosphere that her new friends gave her. They scrowled at her, "Watch where you're going." She stared up in horror.

"What's this?" The tallest boy sneered as he grabbed her Nix.

_No!_ She thought as she tried to grab it back, but he was too tall. "A teddy bear? You still play with these?" He dangled it above her, taunting her to get it. She tried. She really did. It wasn't _just_ a teddy bear. It was her daddy's last gift before he went to heaven. The other boys began laughing at her as she began to cry and wail.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Genesis shouted angrily.

Her friends had come running when they saw her so distressed. She continued to cry for Nix. "Stop being mean, she didn't do anything to you!" Angeal said.

"She bumped into me!" The boy with Nix growled.

"Oh, so you're so weak that you pick on someone weaker?" Genesis sneered.

"What? Weak! I'm stronger than you!"

"Weak kids always pick on the weaker ones! Idiot!"

The boy couldn't take it anymore and tackled Genesis to the ground. They were screaming at each other and throwing rather pathetic punches. Taking the chance, Angeal took the teddy bear from the ground where the boy had dropped it while Sephiroth pulled them away from each other with a deathly glare. "Go away."

Suddenly feeling a chilling fear, the boys ran away while spouting about how stupid they were. Genesis was going to shout back, but he knew that if he did that, he'd only be on the same level as them so he clamped his mouth shut. Angeal was comforting Memoria with her bear while Sephiroth awkwardly petted her head. Her sobs were reduced to whimpers as she reached for Genesis's hands. She gently kissed the bruise on his cheek. "T-Thank... hic... you..." Her voice was so sweet and quiet, almost like a welcomed cool breeze. Genesis flushed crimson, like his hair and mumbled something like "No problem..."

They decided to all go to Angeal's house incase there were any other cases of bullies lurking around. Angeal's mother, Gillian, was really surprised to see a _girl_ with them all. They were even more shocked to hear that she was lost and didn't know how to get back home. Gillian and her husband, Phil, promised to find her parents while they played, but the girl shook her head. "They're away on a trip." She wrote.

"Then who's here to take care of you, honey?" Gillian had asked.

"Miss Carper is my maid."

"Really? Does she know where you are?"

She shakes her head, "She is probably going home right now."

Gillian was angered to think that there were such parents whom would leave their daughter alone nearly all day for a trip? For Heaven's sake, she was only six! "Do you know how we can contact your father or mother?"

"Daddy is in Heaven. Mommy is sleeping in Twilight Town with my little brother in her tummy."

Gillian's eyes immediately softened and she hugged the girl, "Oh, honey. It's alright, you can have a sleep over here with Angeal, okay? Tomorrow, we can bring you home."

And just like that, the kids ended up sleeping in Angeal's room. Originally, they were meant to sleep on the floor with one person on the bed. They chose Memoria to be on the bed, "Mom says I'm supposed to treat girls nicer." Angeal said. But Memoria felt alone in such a big bed and urged them all to sleep on the bed with her. Memoria sat up against the wall with Nix next to her. There was not enough room for Genesis, so he had to lay his head on her lap while Sephiroth and Angeal were on either side of her. She held hands with Sephiroth and Angeal and Genesis made sure she wouldn't catch a cold by pulling an extra blanket around her bare shoulders.

When Angeal's parents saw the scene, they smiled. "Little angels, aren't they?" Gillian whispered to her husband.

In the morning, they said goodbye to Memoria infront of her mansion, when she told them her address. She looked upset and held onto their sleeves. Even with such childish minds, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis knew she didn't want to be seperated from them. "Don't be stupid. You can always play with us." Genesis said, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, we're best friends now." Angeal said kindly, holding onto her hand.

Sephiroth didn't say anything, but gave her a comforting pat on the head. She snuggled closer to them with a big, childish smile and nodded.

The big mansion seemed even more lonely now that they weren't in there. But it didn't matter... She would see them tomorrow... And the next day... And the day after that..

_And Forever..._


End file.
